


渴

by DebrisAnatomy



Category: all琛 - Fandom, 姚琛 - Fandom, 姚颜四起, 张颜齐, 颜琛 - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebrisAnatomy/pseuds/DebrisAnatomy
Kudos: 26





	渴

他需要水  
但那可能会将他溺亡

正文

张颜齐有些疲惫地躺在寝室的，正准备合眼，身旁的手机突然振个不停——是夏之光发来的一长串讯息。

「齐哥，今晚老九组了个新人局，定位发你了」  
「一定得来啊！老九下周就要出国了」  
……

距离约定的时间还剩下不到两小时，张颜齐只得起身洗了把脸，随意套了件蓝白红相间的休闲外套，蹬着一双运动鞋出了门。

“怎么穿成这样就来了，今天可是新人局啊？最近很忙吧。”  
“嗯，最近课程挺满的。”他拒绝了夏之光递来的酒，跟老九拥抱了一下，要了杯柠檬水坐在角落玩手机。夏之光看他心情不佳，走过来坐到他身边，示意他抬眼。

“你看那边儿。”

张颜齐随他的目光看去，不远处的吧台前坐着一位穿尖头短靴的男人。他的酒杯上沾了些浅淡的口红印，精致的耳钉点缀在耳垂上。在人群里，他很是抢眼。

“陌生面孔呢。”  
“齐哥啊齐哥，你真是太久没来了。我听说他叫姚琛，连续来了好几天，挺多人去搭讪的，但也没见他跟谁走，估计是单纯来喝酒的，可惜了。”

夏之光见张颜齐看得出神，得逞地笑着拍拍他的背。  
“但这样的美人光是看着都能让人心情变好，对吧。”  
“确实。”

新人局，顾名思义，圈子里来了些新人，为了互相认识而组的局。张颜齐虽是随意抓了件外套赴约，但那张五官深邃的脸和玩味气质还是吸引着周遭的人。有漂亮的男孩大胆地坐到他身边，缠着跟他聊天，整个人都快要坐到他腿上了。

出于礼貌，他佯装热情地跟对方聊着，眼睛却不自觉地瞟向坐在吧台边的姚琛，而对方也好似若有若无地瞥向自己，用纤细的手指抚摸着杯口，朝自己笑了笑，但很快又收回了目光。

明明喝了不少柠檬水，张颜齐还是觉得自己有些渴，也许是心理作用。

身旁的男孩已经将他的胳膊抱进自己怀里，张颜齐被缠得有些窒息，借着去洗手间的由头离开了座位。夜店的舞台灯光晃得人眼花，洗手间的灯倒是十分昏暗，张颜齐接了捧冰冷的自来水，往自己脸上狠狠抹了一把。

喉咙有些干，明明是南方的冬日，却让他浑身燥热。

“嘿，晚上好。”

张颜齐转过身，发现跟他打招呼的人竟是姚琛。他不再沉着眸，抬眼对上那张甜美的笑颜，紧张地咽了咽口水，将手上未干的水擦在自己的裤子上。“晚上好，嗯……你要洗手吗？这水有些凉。”

姚琛又轻轻地笑了一下，从墙上取了张纸巾，走近他，牵起他的手擦拭起来，将手腕上遗漏的水珠一并擦去了。“确实挺凉的，但你的手很暖和。”说完，他将纸巾递给张颜齐，走到一旁的半身镜前取出一支口红，在唇上略微带了一下，细致地抿着，一点点将嘴唇填满。

张颜齐就这么捏着一张皱皱巴巴的纸巾回到了座位，纸巾上留着姚琛淡淡的香味，他有些魔怔地闻了一口，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。抬眼间，他看见了走进舞池的姚琛，那人还解开了格纹外套的扣子。

他只是随意地扭动着，像是一条野生的美丽毒蛇，危险却令人神往，他的衣摆被晃了起来，暴露出里头有些清凉的背心，而那纤细的腰看起来很软，如果是在床上，应该能任意摆成他想要的姿势。

张颜齐将纸巾折成小块放进衣兜里，他猛地咽了几口柠檬汁，走进了舞池。

来到姚琛身边的时候，张颜齐闻到了与纸巾上同一味道的香味，甚至更加浓烈。他在人群中紧贴着姚琛的后背舞动，趁着换音乐的间隙在姚琛耳边问了一句：跟我走吗？

他看不到姚琛的表情，只感觉到一只微凉的手勾住了他的手指，张颜齐回握住那只手，企图将它拉进自己的节奏里。

“我家就在这附近，要去吗？”姚琛没有抽回自己的手，任张颜齐牵着，说话的时候那一张一合的樱红的唇色情极了，像小猫的爪子在挠人心。

张颜齐好像知道自己为什么渴了。

他低头吻住那张红润的唇，尝到了口红的香味，再将舌头探进去，是湿滑和香甜的口感。他感觉姚琛偷笑，嘲弄这番难以自持的欲望和冲动，于是张颜齐放开了他，假装无事发生地在路边打起车，心里想着一会儿怎么在床上挽回一些颜面。

姚琛住在一栋豪华的公寓楼里，打开门的一瞬间，张颜齐将他搂进怀里，啃咬起他的耳朵，顺便单手带上了门。他将姚琛的外套褪去，抚摸上那件背心，手从侧面伸进去，按住他柔软的胸部，在两颗乳尖上着急地揉。

“哈哈，别急啊，先洗个热水澡，我去给你拿浴袍。”  
姚琛轻而易举地挣脱了他的怀抱，脱掉了尖头短靴，从鞋柜里取出了两双拖鞋，而后又到卧室里拿出了一套浴袍。

“你先洗吧，洗完在床上等我一会儿，遥控器在那儿，无聊的话可以看看电视。” 

一切都显得自然而轻松，这让张颜齐有种错觉，好像他本就和眼前的男人同居着。洗完澡后，他没有打开电视，只是坐在客厅的沙发上等待着。浴室里传来的水声和隐隐约约的呻吟让他感到喉咙更加干涩了。

过了很久，浴室的门开了，张颜齐转过身去，引入眼帘的是穿着丝绸睡衣的姚琛，他的头发吹干了，正柔顺地搭在额头上，而他正一步步向自己走来。

“哎？你怎么没去床……啊！”

张颜齐将姚琛一把抱起，将他压在沙发上亲吻，方才在路边的吻仿佛只是打个招呼，现在要来点真格的了。张颜齐一边吻，一边解着姚琛的睡衣带子，他的吻不大温柔，舌头在口腔里不断地搅着，还用力地吸他的舌，这样的吻让姚琛有些喘不过气，他呜呜的哼着，却更加刺激了张颜齐的大脑。

“嗯…哈啊。”张颜齐总算放开他的唇，从细长的颈吻到锁骨，留下一道道绯红的印。他含住因为热水有些发红的乳头，一只手用力地揉着另一颗，下身挺抵着姚琛的臀，不停地蹭着。对方修长的腿攀附上他的腰背，腕子好似无力地勾着他的后颈，咬着他的耳朵低吟。

不够，他渴得想将这柔软的人吻化吞服。

“我扩张过了……你进来吧。”  
“你家里有套吗？”  
“方才在车上，我已经悄悄塞进你兜里了，在这儿。”姚琛纤细的手附上他的下身，向口袋一侧摸去，从他的运动裤里掏出了一串安全套。

张颜齐开始有些急躁地解裤头，露出他傲人的尺寸，将姚琛的腰抬高，一点点进入湿软的穴，舒服的紧致感绞得他更加兴奋，而身下人的脸泛着微微的羞怯的红，紧张地抓住他的胳膊。明明一直说着勾人的话，扭得那样野，现在却像是未经人事一样。

他先是耐心地在软嫩的壁上磨，等对方的身子适应了，便开始向深处挺动，大幅度地嵌入、抽离，狠狠地撞击。果然足够柔软，能摆成任何他喜欢的姿势。

去过一次后的人儿有些疲惫脱力，见张颜齐将他抱到自己的胯上，他想躲，却被牢牢地捉住了腰，对方还准备再一次进入。

“现在的大学生精力这么好的吗？明天不用上课……嗯啊。”  
张颜齐袭上他的唇，吞掉了那些大可之后再进行的对话。

他将手里的软臀不停地按向自己的胯骨，顶进最深的秘口，探得那人眼睛湿漉漉的，于是他安慰似的舔过眼角那颗泪痣，将湿咸的泪水卷入舌头，再而又含住那张红肿艳丽的唇。

“你知道吗？我能感受到你茎上凸起的筋脉，而里面的血液好像源源不断地传到我这里……我的最里面，觉得好舒服。”

于是，说出这番话的人被弄得绷直了脚背。  
从客厅至卧室，留下了一片惹人遐想的光景。

张颜齐醒来的时候，怀中的人还沉在睡梦里，温温气息喷在他的胸口，细软的头发蹭得人心痒。他好像没那么渴了，心底干枯的那一块，第一次尝到了救命的水。

手机突然振动起来，是他原本为今天上课设定的闹钟响了，张颜齐有点慌乱地关掉了它，小心地为姚琛盖好被子，留下了一张纸条。

他鬼使神差地留下了自己的学生证，以及——联系方式，和如果你愿意，我想要追求你之类的留言。他想，就算姚琛不愿意，自己至少还能再见到他。

直到最后一节课下课，张颜齐也没有收到任何姚琛发来的讯息，他有些失落地走出校门。无意间抬头，他看见一辆轿车停在街对面，而它的主人摇下车窗，正笑盈盈地向他招手。

“齐齐。”  
“我来接你啦。”

他想沉入海底  
那里有属于他的氧气


End file.
